tu eres mi felicidad
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Hinata esta muy nerviosa... el amor de su vida quiere hablar con ella? Naruto no puede ocultarlo mas... pero hay un pequeño problema... lo escandalosos que pueden llegar a ser sus amigos NaruHina 10000000%


**Ohayo personitas kawaiii ya que hoy es mi nacimiento en fanfiction... e decidido subir una de las historias mas lindas que tengo de mi anime favorito... por que gracias a este anime me volví otaku y gracias a el conocí a gente hermosa que hoy día son muy importantes para mi... / ya me puse sentimental gomen ne... quiero agradecer a mis linda Frany nee~chan y a mi hermosa Mazzy nee~chan por apoyarme en mi travesía de hoy.**

**muy muy muy lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishi~sensei ^^ **

**sin mas por el momento... espero les guste :) **

* * *

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Naruto con toda tranquilidad.

¿El podía estar de lo más normal después de lo que ocurrió ayer?- bien, gracias- contesto Hinata un poco confundida -¿y tú?-.

-lo de siempre – Naruto trato de restarle importancia al asunto –Hola! – saludo a Shikamaru que se acercaba poco a poco.

-hola chicos, ¿por que llegaron tan temprano? El día es tan aburrido como para quedarse uno en casa y no hacer absolutamente nada- dijo Shikamaru sentándose alado de Naruto y emitiendo un enorme suspiro de resignación.

-Nada de eso, el día es hermoso… hermoso como para salir de la rutina, ¿Qué les parece si cuando salgamos de la escuela nos lazamos a un lado para despejarnos? –pregunto un Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-por mi está bien- dijo Hinata, ella no entendía como Naruto estaba tan tranquilo… tenía que averiguarlo aun cuando le costara mucho estar a su lado. ¿En serio podía actuar tan natural después de lo de ayer?...

_Flash back_

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar – dijo Naruto algo serio

Estoy segura que ya se dio cuenta… y era de esperarse, por más que trato no puedo ocultarlo –di…dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- lo hecho hecho esta, si voy a perder hasta su amistad que sea lo antes posible aun cuando mi corazón se destroce.

-es algo muy serio Hinata, ¿crees que podamos hablar a solas? – dijo Naruto posando su vista por arriba del hombro de Hinata. Ella volteo instintivamente y pudo observar que todas sus amigas se acercaban a ellos.

-claro, te veo al rato en las jardineras del estacionamiento – fue lo último que dijo Hinata antes de recibir con una sonrisa a sus amigas – chicas! ¿Donde se habían metido?- y ¿Por qué había aparecido de repente?, no sabía si la habían salvado o le habían arruinado una linda platica con Naruto, pero fuera lo que fuera ese mismo día lo sabría.

Las horas pasaban tan lentamente, Hinata trataba de observar algo inusual en Naruto, algo que le diera una pista de lo que él quería hablar con ella, pero su actitud era la misma de siempre. Risueño, alegre, ocurrente, nada fuera de lo común… y eso la intrigaba mas, si él había dicho que era algo serio ¿por qué no estaba preocupado o triste?

Rinnnn rinnn ¡! Gracias a dios la hora de la salida se dio, antes de que sus amigas dijeran algo Hinata se despidió de ellas argumentando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en casa y tenía que llegar rápido, gracias a dios ninguna de ellas sospecho nada y la dejaron ir sin más.

-Qué raro… pensé que el ya estaría aquí, salió antes que yo – dijo Hinata un poco exaltada por todas las emociones acumuladas.

-claro que aquí estoy tontita… tardaste algo y trate de sorprenderte –dijo Naruto de una forma seductora sorprendiendo a Hinata por completo.

-etto… antes de que me digas algo, quiero decirte que pase lo que pase siempre puedes confiar en mí, yo nunca trate de que las cosas terminaran así pero no pude evitarlo, perdón si te incomodo…

Antes de que Hinata siguiera dando explicaciones Naruto la tomo por los hombros y depósito un tierno besó en sus labios.

-¿de qué tanto hablas?... ¿Cómo que las cosas se van a terminar? Si yo quiero que esto comience… Hinata, trate de ocultarlo pero ya no puedo más… me gustas Hinata! Y quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mi? –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios, pero al no obtener respuesta de ella se alejo un poco, y si la había incomodado?

Antes de que él se alejara por completo Hinata pose sus manos sobre sus hombros, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… el chico que ella tanto amaba, estaba ahí frente a ella diciéndole que le gustaba, era un sueño, definitivamente era un sueño. Y solo comprobó que no era cierto cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir 3

_Fin del flash back_

Si ayer le había dicho que le gustaba, ¿Por qué hoy actuaba tan normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Podía jurar que no era un sueño ya que antes de poder dormir escribió una nota que estaba pegada en su espejo y que decía: no fue un sueño Hina-chan… el te dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos y sabes algo….. te quiere ¡! No lo olvides ¡!

En todo el día el apenas le había dirigido la palabra… ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? ¿Solo estaba jugando con ella?... pero ¿Cómo preguntárselo? Si apenas lo veía todo mi mundo se venia abajo.

El día paso volando esta ves, a la hora de la salida Hinata no quería ni verlo, ¿en serio estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? No lo permitiría, si él estaba tan normal, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser la única que no dejaba de pensar en eso? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas… cuando se dio cuenta todo el mundo ya había salido, era la última en el salón.

Tomo sus cosas, ya había decidido inventar una escusa para no salir con ellos y no ver a Naruto en lo que su mente se despejaba…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir amor? –Dijo Naruto –pensé que me dejarías plantado.

Hinata tenía la vista clavaba en el suelo, como era posible que ahora de la nada le hablara tan normal, tan alegre, ella estaba pensando seriamente en que a Naruto le hacía falta un tornillo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una rosa apareció frente a su rostro.

-Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Naruto un poco apenado.

Hinata tomo la rosa entre sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, todos empezaron a felicitarlos… ellos no había notado que sus amigos también estaban ahí.

-¿pero que hacen aquí? –pregunto Naruto con un tono carmesí en sus pómulos.

-¿Cómo que que hacemos aquí? Pues es obvio que felicitando a la linda pareja… ya te habías tardado mi querido Naruto- dijo Shikamaru abrazando a su amigo.

-¿pero cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Naruto aun mas extrañado

-por dios Naruto, cuando estamos solos no dejas de hablar de Hinata… era de esperarse.

-felicidades Hina-chan… por fin puedes estar con el chico que te gusta… y pensar que no sabíamos cómo hacer que hablaran los 2, tratamos mil y un veces de dejarlos solos pero cuando estaban solos en vez de hablar de cosas importantes, terminaban hablando de tontería y media… típico de ustedes ¡! – sentencio Ino-chan a su amiga que aun parecía aturdida.

Era tanto el alboroto que en la menor oportunidad Naruto tomo a Hinata por la mano y se la llevo lejos de todos…

-y ¿entonces Hina-chan?

-¿entonces qué?

-no me respondiste mi pregunta…. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-por supuesto que sí, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… pero quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué hoy parecía como si no me conocieras? ¿Por qué actuabas normal conmigo? Llegue a pensar que solo jugabas conmigo….

-lo hice por eso mismo amor –dijo Naruto señalando a sus amigos que seguían haciendo fiesta para celebrar su noviazgo- ¿crees que ellos nos dejaran en paz un momento? No lo creo…

Antes de que Naruto pronunciara una palabra más Hinata beso suavemente sus labios.

-Se que ellos pueden ser un poco entrometidos y escandalosos, pero son nuestros amigos y nos quieres ver felices… y sabes algo… tu eres mi felicidad ¡!

* * *

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU por leer esta loca historia ^^ es mi primer día en fanfiction... sean considerados conmigo y dejen un lindo review... cualquier comentario se agradecerá :)

nunca olviden... si Kishi~sensei no pone NaruHina al final de Naruto... hagamos rebelión, viajemos a Japón y con machete en mano... muy amablemente pidamosle que coloque NaruHina 3

Ja ne!


End file.
